Sensory processes for determining proximity to magnetic structures, fields, or magnetic anomalies have improved significantly in recent years. During natural resource exploration, sensory measurements may be utilized to intercept various devices or components, determine capacity, make predictions, and implement exploration actions. In some cases, making measurements may require bulky sensor devices that may be difficult to operate, inaccurate, expensive, and complicated.